Etan & Victoria Chronicles
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Special Agents Etan and Victoria have been assigned the task of defeating Etans arch-nemisis Asgrath from blowing up a famous hotel and world domination. (made story up for school fair, I own this one ;) lol)
1. Chapter 1

(begins with Etan and Victoria driving to Golden Globe hotel to defeat the evil Asgrath from destroying it)

Victoria- my sources say Asgrath is already at the Golden Globe

Etan- if he's already there then we don't have much time

Victoria- I know, how close are we?

Etan- were almost there just a few more minutes Victoria- can't we speed it up a little? Etan- hey no back seat drivers!

Victoria- the fate of hundreds of lives are in our hands!

Etan- well when you say it like that! (smiles and floors it) (background scene: spy car driving and weaving through other cars on main road)


	2. Chapter 2

(overlooking golden globe hotel and slowly reaching roof where Asgrath is overlooking the city)

Asgrath- you stupid Americans, for years you have lived your happy little lives while we had to surrender everything we loved to you! Now you will see what true evil is! (evil laugh and scene goes down to Etan and Victoria arriving)

Etan- fast enough for ya?

Victoria- (glares) come on we'd better hurry

Etan- way ahead of you (smiles and and walks to beck of hotel) Folow me

Victoria- (follows Etan into parking lot) What are we doing here?

Etan- were here for those ( smiles and points to two black motorcycles)

Victoria- (shoked) wow!

Etan- come on! ( runs to bike and puts on helmet) we gotta get movin

Victoria- Right! (runs to bike, puts on helmet, and both ride away)

Etan- (stops in front of building) alright let's go!

Victoria- (confused) where?

Etan- (points up) you scared newbie?

Victoria- (looks up and back to Etan) nope let's go

(both ride up the building)

(scene changes to Asgrath loading last bomb and begins count down)


	3. Chapter 3

Henchmen- sir the agents are climbing up now Asgrath- (smiles) so predictible, how about we cut them loose? Henchmen- yes sir (moves to hooks)

Etan- (sees henchmen) uh hang on girlie it's about to get bumpy!

Victoria- what are you talking about? (sees henchmen cut hooks) Uh oh (both fall)

Etan- (looks at Victoria and both smile) you ready?

Victoria- oh yeah

Etan- well then let's go! (both push button & boots bottoms becomes mini rockets)

Victoria- what's the plan? Etan- we take out the henchmen, grab Asgrath, and kill the bomb

Victoria- got it!

Henchmen- we should go sir Asgrath- yes where's the copter?

Etan- (hovering above roof) ah you're leaving? But I just got here (smirks)

Asgrath- get him! (henchmen all point guns at Etan) (Etan smiles and dodges in slow motion releasing the bike into to crash into the copter) gotta be better than that! (Victoria emerges, launches off her motorcycle & throws a smoke grenade and roof becomes covered in smoke and both attack)

Etan- (kicks henchmen and dodges another while dodging bullets) not bad for a newbie! (punches henchmen in face and grabs gun and begins shooting)

Victoria- (jumps and kicks two henchmen in midair whil doing middle splits and inhales deeply) You're not so bad yourself (gets grabbed by behind in choke hold, but flips henchmen over her head and on ground)

Etan- (shoots henchmen) let's go get that bomb!

Victoria- (sees Asgrath run through roof door) we'd better hurry!

(both run after Asgrath)


	4. Chapter 4

(Victoria and Etan are running towards the third floor)  
Victoria- (runs to locked door) it's locked  
Etan- (jiggles door handle) I got this (rotates body and punches door off hinges)  
Victoria- you really do got this!  
Etan- (smiles) let's go! (both run, but Etan stops) wait... I have an idea  
Victoria- wha... (breathing deeply)  
Etan- (smiles) you trust me?  
Victoria- not necessarily (smiles)  
Etan- (smiles) pull out your guns  
Victoria- (pulls out guns) what are we doing exactly?  
Etan- (smiles) repeat after me (aims guns at ground and begins to shoot)  
Victoria- what.. Are.. You doing!?  
Etan- just do it!  
Victoria- (hesistant) alright (grabs guns and begins shooting) why are we doing this?  
Etan- (smiles) were making the floor collapse  
Victoria- were what?! (floor collapses)  
Etan- whatever you do don't stop shooting!  
Victoria- oh trust me I'm not planning on it! ( falls through 2 more floors) why didn't we just use the elevator?!  
Etan- what's the fun part in that? (smirks as Victoria glares angerly)


	5. Chapter 5

Etan- (crashing into ground) see, worked like a charm  
Victoria- (pushing off rubble) yeah, yeah never doubt you again blah blah let's go! (both run towards last locked door and Etan kicks it open to reveal ticking time bomb) there it is!  
Etan- yeah, but somethings not right  
Victoria- it does seem a little strange... Think it's a trap?  
Etan- most likely (smiles)  
Victoria- what should we do? (hears elevator music approaching)  
Did we seriously..  
Etan- looks like it! (both hide behind broken door as Asgrath comes out of elevator)  
Asgrath- (approaching door and grabs handle)  
Victoria- great what do we now?  
Etan- (smiles) were gonna have some fun! (holds handle steady awaiting the pull)  
(Asgrath turns around to see rubble on ground and hole in ceiling) how predictible  
Etan- (looking through door key) alright on the count of three  
(Victoria nods) one.. Two...three! (both kick door onto Asgrath)  
Etan- you excited to see us big boy? (smirks)  
Aagrath- well, well Agent Etan we meet again (turns to Victoria) I believe I haven't had the pleasure miss (smiles)  
Etan- shall we get this party started?  
Asgrath- (looks at both Etan and Victoria) well since you both look so eager (pulls out grenade launcher) you still wanna party?  
Etan- (smiles) let's dance! (pulls out gun) I got him you get the bomb  
Victoria- right! (runs down hall)  
Etan- I'm ready when you are (Asgrath & Etan both run at eachother)  
Victoria- (checking bomb) ok let's do this (breathes deeply and begins to search for blue wire)  
Etan- (slamming into wall) you've gotten stronger  
Asgrath- (glares) I will destroy you! (shoot grenades at Etan)  
Etan- ( summer saults out of way) I may not be the easiest guy to destroy ya know (smiles and runs down hall into room Victoria is in)  
Etan- you bout got it!  
Victoria- ( pushing wires) just a few more wires  
Etan- great (grabs door)  
(Asgrath launches grenade)  
Etan- hope this works! (swings door and hits bomb back towards Asgrath)  
Asgrath- (dodges and glares) how predictible (launchers another)  
Etan- hey batter batter! (swings door and hits grenade back)  
Asgrath- let's see you play with these! (smiles and reveals laser)  
Etan- yeah uh... Victoria!  
Victoria- got it! (snips wire and stands proudly with Etan)  
Asgrath- (laughs) I believe you forgot something miss  
Victoria- what?  
Asgrath- what goods a bomb without a back up (smiles as back up generator kicks in and count down reaches zero)  
Etan- (grabs Victorias hand) run!  
(Asgrath stands and laughs as he's engulfed by fire and scene changes to drawing form of agents running)

to be continued.


End file.
